Some vehicle child seats are secured in a vehicle passenger seat by a pair of clips or latches on the child seat that are releasably mounted on a pair of rigid anchorage points in the vehicle. The anchorage points are typically located in the passenger seat at the intersection of the seat and seat-back. Conventional linkages between the clips or latches on the child seat and the anchorage points on the passenger seat are sufficiently rigid to secure a child seat to the passenger seat without the need for any other securing mechanism.
Problematically, the rigid anchorage points makes folding of the seat difficult, because the anchorages prevent the seat-back from being fully lowered. The anchorage points may also be uncomfortable for a passenger sitting in the seat when the child seat is not mounted on the seat. Furthermore, the clips on the child seat are liable to damage the fabric of the seat-back or to damage an adjacent socket for a seat belt buckle, if accidentally pushed into the socket.
What is desired than are a pair of anchorage members for anchoring a child safety seat that do not interfere with seat-back folding, that do not negatively impact passenger comfort and that do not damage the seat-back material or an adjacent socket for a seat belt buckle, if inadvertently pushed into the socket.